


Tea Party

by Mishikaiya



Series: Commonwealth Constellations [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Memories, Mild Language, Romance, mild violence, reference to dead character, reference to past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishikaiya/pseuds/Mishikaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot has changed for Orion but at least the Commonwealth still has her favourite tea. 17 June 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

Orion stepped into her old house, eyes taking in the remnants of the things she couldn’t scrap and the few things she’d replaced. She let herself drop onto the couch, stretching from one end to the other, arm resting over her closed eyes. A sigh escaped, remembering. When she’d stepped from the vault, Orion wasn’t sure what to expect. She had attempted to forget what it was like tripping over the skeletons of the people who had been trying to get through the gate. Half-dazed, Orion had stumbled her way into town, finding Codsworth in the front yard.

After breathing through her panic attack, Codsworth doing his best to soothe her, Orion had picked herself up from the ground and, finding the workbench, went on a scrapping spree. She had been unable to stare at it all, a reminder of the world that she’d left behind. Her old house was last. She did one walk through, quiet and contemplative, fingers brushing across the changed textures. Slowly she cleaned everything out, even Shaun’s crib.

When she returned from Concord, she had put a few things back into the house. A couple beds here and there. A floor rug,end table, and couch for the living room. The same couch she was now lying on, thinking about how the world had changed and how she’d changed with it. What had once been a controllable temper at injustice was now a deep-seated anger, starting with her family and spreading through the Commonwealth.

“Mum?” Codsworth asked from the doorway.

Without moving, Orion answered, “Yes, Codsworth?”

“Anything I can do for you? You don’t seem yourself.”

Orion gave a sardonic laugh. “I wish we had tea.”

Codsworth’s tone immediately perked up. “Let me put some on for you! I hope your favourite is still, well, your favourite.” The robot quickly made it’s way to the kitchen fussing with a coffee pot over a hot plate.

Orion sat up in surprise, staring in Codsworth’s direction. “Wait. How do we still have tea?”

“Well,” Codsworth delicately started, “when you came home and started cleaning, you skipped the cupboards.”

“Are you telling me my tea survived nuclear fallout and it’s been here this whole time?”

“That’s correct. With boiled, purified water, the radiation is quite low, Mum.”

“Hunh.” Orion smiled. “That’s great news, Codsworth.”

After the robot had brought her the mug, he excused himself, mentioning something about sweeping the yard.

Orion kept the mug firmly in her hands, close to her nose, breathing in the scented steam and taking small sips. Before long, Hancock stepped through the doorway.

“Hey. Thought you might be here.” Settling himself on the other side of the couch, the ghoul nodded in the mug’s direction. “Whatcha got there? Doesn’t smell like coffee.”

Orion gave a small laugh. “It’s my favourite tea. Somehow managed to survive. Want a sip?” she asked, proffering the mug.

As Hancock gingerly took it from her, she warned him of its heat. He inhaled deep before putting his lips to the mug and letting the warm liquid course over his tongue and down his throat. He closed his eyes and smiled, giving an approving hum.

Handing the mug back, Hancock nodded. “Good stuff. Think we can find more out there?” he asked, nodding towards the outdoors.

“Maybe,” Orion replied between sips. “I hope so. I don’t want to be responsible for hoarding the last of the vanilla rooibos.”

“Well, hey. I hear Boston has a history with tea, so…” Hancock laughed, earning a giggle from Orion.

“Want to scout it out later?” she playfully asked, a smirk across her features.

“Go on an adventure? With you? There’s no one I trust more to watch my back.”

“Good,” Orion replied, settling back into the couch to her finish her tea.

Dogmeat wandered in, demanding to be pet, and Hancock obliged him. From an ear scratch, Dogmeat eventually flopped to the ground, exposing his belly. Hancock reached out with his foot and gave the shepherd what he wanted.

At a happy sigh from Orion, Hancock turned his head, foot still moving across Dogmeat’s stomach. 

Without being asked, she replied to Hancock’s questioning look. “I was just thinking that I’ve gotten used to this. The world isn’t what it was,” she turned towards Hancock, “but this,” she gestured about her, “this isn’t so bad. In fact,” she took the last sip of tea, “in some ways, it’s better.”

Setting her mug down on the end table, Orion continued, “We were all caught up in our own lives. Living the ‘American Dream,’” she mocked, eyes staring past Hancock. “Things are harder now but when you have something,” her voice got quieter, eyes finding their way over Dogmeat and back to Hancock, “someone - it means more. You don’t take it for granted as easily.”

She leaned forward, her hand reaching for Hancock’s which he lifted, palm up. Orion’s fingers curled around his. “Thank you for being such a friend to me.” Her eyes scrunched at the edges as she smiled. “Your company is irreplaceable.”

At some point while Orion had been talking, Hancock’s foot had stopped and slipped from Dogmeat’s belly. The creature gave a playful bark, and sat up, grabbing Orion’s attention. Her hand pulled from Hancock’s to grasp at the fluff around Dogmeat’s face.

“And you!” she exclaimed, “You are the bestest dog in the world. Man’s best friend my ass. You’re mine.”

As her fingers scratched along Dogmeat’s jaw and up behind his ears, his back paw started up a beat against the carpet. Hancock couldn’t stop watching Orion’s pleased expression. ‘This is it,’ he thought. ‘This is how I die.’ A smile pulled at the remains of his lips and he wondered if he’d ever dare to tell this woman that she was more than just his best friend.

“So,” Orion started, Hancock caught staring, “see you in the morning for our tea hunt?” The sun was setting and she couldn’t quite tell if he’d been blushing. Or a ghoul’s approximation of it.

“Yeah. ‘Course.” Hancock stood up, gave Orion a quick smile and left, a sigh escaping his lips. ‘That could have gone worse,’ he inwardly reasoned. It wasn’t the first time Orion had caught him intently watching her. He doubted it’d be the last with the way things had been going.

\----

The following morning, Hancock stepped into Orion’s old house, sure she’d slept there. She moved around a lot, not quite at home anywhere. Especially here. But every now and again, Hancock had seen her step through the doorway in the middle of the night and emerge early the next day. He’d heard her talk of plans to build a treehouse at the end of the cul-de-sac but she hadn’t yet begun construction. A new place for herself amongst the ruins of the life she knew.

He came around the corner to the bedroom on the left to find Orion adjusting the straps on her vest, the 111 of the vault suit still mostly visible. His eyes lingered a little too long before he coughed, announcing his presence.

“Ah, Hancock,” Orion greeted, turning around. “Perfect timing.”

Hancock had seen her flinch at noises while in the field but Sanctuary seemed to be one of the few places she fully relaxed and didn’t fear footsteps coming up behind her.

“Heh, thanks to you, I always seem to get to sleep in.” Hancock was well aware that Orion had a tendency to start a journey by her companions’ schedules instead of making her own. And his usually meant sleeping in or starting around dusk.

Orion shrugged, the content look on her face faltering for a moment. “It’s just as well. I didn’t sleep much,” she commented, eyes wandering the room.

Hancock kept his smile on, attempting to keep the mood up. “I’m sure we can find some more of that tea. Oughta help with that.”

Orion smiled at his attempt, “Definitely.”

\----- 

The two stopped in Concord first, Orion insisting there had once been a store there that had her brand of tea. But upon finding just how caved in the building was, the pair continued on towards Bunker Hill, thinking a trader there might know something. Luck was on their side, as Deb mentioned some place she swore she saw nearby. What Deb failed to mention was the raider camp just next door.

Orion gave a mischievous grin to Hancock. “Guess it wouldn’t be Boston without a fight over tea.”

He snorted in return, telling her to “get her ass up that fire escape” before he got the raiders’ attention.

Orion complied, setting up her sniper perch. Once the first raider fell, Hancock busted through their camp, causing a ruckus. The two had found a nice rhythm in the first few days of traveling together. He had eyed her rifle and some high ground, a wicked grin spreading across his face. “Wanna liven this party up some more?”

She’d cocked an eyebrow at her newest companion, interested. “What did you have in mind?”

Since then, if the area was suitable for it, the two had been going high and low. An occasional whistle meant one of them was throwing a grenade or molotov cocktail and today was no different. Orion’s whistle rang out against the yelling and Hancock took cover from the mob trying to surround him.

She swore she heard him laugh over their screams and she couldn’t blame him. Raiders were scum who preyed on those who tried to make an honest living in a wasteland. They deserved what little justice she could bring them.

As she reflexively reloaded, Nate came to mind. “Would he even recognize me now?” Orion took another shot, biting her lip. “What would he think of my new definition of justice?” She briefly shook the thoughts away as the last raider met his demise. She breathed in deep and found herself sitting up, rifle in her lap, staring at the remains.

Hancock looked up to the roof, worried that she hadn’t come down yet, but sighed when he saw Orion was physically fine. Putting away his shotgun, he made his way up the fire escape. Gently he questioned, “Orion? You alright?”

She continued to stare below her. “We’re doing the right thing,” she emphasized as if trying to convince herself. “All my law degree is good for out here is persuading people. There is no law. Justice is what we make it.” She turned her head towards Hancock, repeating. “We’re doing the right thing.”

Hancock settled in next to her, tentatively placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked so lost. No one else would have known she’d been keeping her cool in battle moments before. “You haven’t been out here as long as I have. Believe me, this is the only right in this shitty world. Every raider gone is more lives spared.” He squeezed her shoulder. “Good lives.” He kept strong eye contact, trying to reassure her.

“Nate…” she mumbled.

Hancock’s eyebrow ridge furrowed. “He was a military type, right?” At Orion’s nod, he continued. “His battles may have been different from ours, but he fought for the same principles. Someone needs helping, we help 'em; someone needs hurting, we hurt 'em. It's not hard.”

Orion seemed to consider before acquiescing. “You’re right,” she smiled and placed her hand over Hancock’s. “Thanks, Hancock.”

He squeezed her shoulder again before pulling away. “Anytime you need remindin’ just let me know.” He extended a hand to help her up, “Ready to find that tea?”

Letting him help pull her up, Orion nodded. “Yeah. Could really use some after that.”

Orion put her adequate lockpicking skills to use while Hancock kept an eye out. Once the tumblers fell into place, Orion quietly eased the door open, sunlight streaming in. Finding it empty, she stood in the space, letting the door swing the rest of the way on its own. The pair stepped cautiously through the shop, taking in what was left. Orion let her fingers trail across dusty shelves while she attempted to make out the faded writing on the various boxes and canisters.

From across the room, Hancock turned and asked, “Vanilla rooibos?”

Orion’s eyes stayed on the shelf she was surveying. “Yeah. That’s right,” she responded, impressed he memorized the pronunciation.

“I might have something.”

She came to stand next to him, looking to the tin in his hand. His thumb rubbed at the letters pressed into the metal, trying to rub away the grime. He turned his head to find Orion leaning in against his arm, a smile on her face. She looked up at him before giving a cough and straightening, embarrassed at having been so close. He smirked at her reaction before popping the lid and holding the canister close to her face. Orion’s eyes met his briefly before tilting her head to smell the contents.

“Yep!” she declared. “That’s the stuff.” She moved to the sales counter, grabbing an old basket. “How many do you think we can fit in here?”

Hancock stared, one former eyebrow raised. He crossed his arms, letting his weight shift to one leg. Nodding towards the basket he teased, “I know that’s not big enough for the amount you’re gonna want to bring back.”

Orion pursed her lips, thinking. “You’re right.” She disappeared to the back of the shop and emerged with a duffle bag. “Looks like we’re in luck!”

Hancock immediately started shaking his head. “No.” Orion’s eyes were large, the smile on her face incomparable. It was pure joy. “No, no, no,” he continued shaking his head but Orion’s expression never faltered. Hancock slid his hand down his face, peeking through his fingers to find she was still insisting. Finally he sighed. “Sister, you’re incorrigible.”

Orion did a small, triumphant hop while emitting a high-pitched squeal which caused Hancock to flinch. “You’re the best!” she declared, racing around the store, pushing every salvageable tea box and canister into the bag like she was robbing the place.

Watching her run around the store, cracking open containers and sniffing the contents left Hancock with a soft smile on his face. The first tin of Orion’s favourite tea still in his hand, he started to move towards the counter where a sealed box sat. Setting the tin down, Hancock started to wipe away the dirt, finding the box had a new tea kettle inside. He turned towards Orion who had just about finished clearing the store out and opened his mouth to speak. He considered his words before asking, “You just about done?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she called over her shoulder, waving a hand.

Hancock came up behind her, grabbing the duffle bag from her willing hands before sauntering back to the counter to place the tea tin and box inside. Orion’s focus was still on the shelf, checking the last few containers. After deliberating on their viability, she brought the good ones over, letting Hancock pack them.

“Good?” he asked her, a teasing smile across his face as he pulled the strap over his head.

Nodding enthusiastically, Orion confirmed, “Yep!” before her demeanor quieted a bit from the energy she expended through the store. Shyly she looked to the ground before meeting Hancock’s questioning look. “Thank you for,” she gestured to the space around her, “for this. This has been one of the best days I’ve had in,” she looked at the ceiling briefly while she thought, “awhile.” She gave a short laugh and shrugged. “Anyway,” Orion grasped Hancock’s arm, giving it a squeeze, “thank you. Again.”

Hancock noticed a slight flush grow on her cheeks and he swallowed hard, trying to keep any rising hope and racing thoughts at bay. Her fingers didn’t seem to want to disentangle from his sleeve as they reluctantly slipped away.

Orion scratched at the back of her head nervously before making sure Hancock was ready to head home. Seeing how low the sun was when they stepped from the shop, Orion suggested they stay the night in Goodneighbor to which Hancock readily agreed. Once in town, they dropped the duffle bag in their room at the Rexford before heading to The Third Rail.

“You sure you don’t want some of that tea tonight?” Hancock had asked but Orion had insisted he deserved a night at home instead of one in. He kept the fact that Sanctuary or perhaps a person from there was becoming more of a home to him than his own town was of late.

The two ordered their drinks and moved about the bar separately. Orion contented herself with the couch in the back near the stairs, away from the others, a glass of whiskey in her hands while Hancock socialized with his citizens. Orion sipped at the liquor, listening in on the conversations until her own mind drifted away. She’d been slipping into melancholy moods more often. Her pre-war life kept creeping into her periphery and she admitted to herself she hadn’t been doing much about it.

Sometimes she’d walk back into Sanctuary forgetting that there was no Nate for her to come home and tell her adventures to. She’d look towards the vault billboard and remember that her husband’s body was in some fancy freezer just up the path. Swirling the drink in her glass, Orion wondered if she was feeling guilty. She had always been devastated about being the sole survivor of her vault, about getting a second chance at a new world. Her stomach had swirled like the whiskey in her glass when she had not only adapted to the Commonwealth but was enjoying the freedom it had brought her. It had been easier for her to carve out a life for herself in this post-war world than her pre-war, “appropriate” lifestyle.

Taking a long sip from her glass, Orion’s stomach clenched at the thought of meeting Hancock. She’d been ready to gut Finn when Hancock stepped in and did it for her. Being in the Commonwealth had allowed her more sarcastic thoughts to turn to actual remarks and she wasted no time mocking “Of the people, for the people.” The two had gotten on just fine since. She took to him quickly, realizing they viewed the world the same. Though she had yet to try any of the chems he kept handing her.

After the incident with Bobbi, Orion had rarely traveled anywhere without Hancock. She found her confidence rising in every little aspect with him at her side. She didn’t second-guess when she pulled the trigger or after she made a decision that would affect more than just herself. If someone asked for help, she took the time to listen. Which, while at times was to distract herself, though that was less and less these days, she reasoned it was never a completely selfish reaction if someone else was getting something out of it. Having him with her didn’t just make her want to be better, it helped her actually do it. It was easy to let the Commonwealth drain her spirits but she’d been fighting. Hancock’s presence lent her that bit of extra strength she needed to get up faster and continue pushing back.

Her fingers tapped her glass as she let the thoughts she’d been avoiding flow through her with the liquid. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t quickly developed an admiration turned crush on the mayor. And now when she looked at him, a best friend looked back. The two had been much closer lately. She was sure they’d been flirting somewhat. She’d caught him staring at times and before long he’d catch her doing the same. Whenever she elected to touch him, she tended to linger just a little too long.

Orion bit the inside of her cheek before downing what was left of her drink. When she’d first noticed her rising feelings, she promised herself she wouldn’t say anything unless Hancock did. There was a story there that he hadn’t yet told her and she wanted to tread carefully.

She vaguely registered someone soliciting Hancock across the bar, her eyes lazily coming to rest on him for his response. She was taken aback when he met her eyes and excused himself, walking towards her. The woman looked to Orion and shrugged, returning to her own drink.

Orion’s eyes widened briefly as Hancock reached for her glass. “I’ll get you another, sister. Been a long day.”

There was a very particular way Hancock walked. A slight swagger in his hips, the motion trailing through the bottom half of his coat. Orion swallowed and looked away, idly tapping her fingers. He’d never let her live it down if he caught her staring that openly. The woman who had been talking with Hancock before chuckled and their eyes met briefly before Orion scowled at her. She turned away, still laughing to herself.

What surprised Orion the most was that she wasn’t nervous around him. Traveling with him was effortless and any embarrassment or blush that arose was from her feelings coming out more than she’d intended. Along with the worry she was overstepping her bounds with him.

A sigh left her lips just as Hancock returned with her glass. He set himself on the couch with her, handing Orion her drink. “Something up? You seem to be...reminiscing a lot more lately.”

“Heh, yeah,” Orion conceded, accepting the whiskey and taking a large drink. “It comes and goes more lately.” She stared into the liquid and took another swig. “Just adjusting still.”

He watched her, concern etching his features. “If you need anything...you know you can-”

“Of course,” she interjected. She nodded, “I know.” She downed the rest of her glass before handing it back to him.

“Woah, hey...okay. Too late to slow down.”

Standing up Orion made a quick exit. “Thanks for the drink. I’m gonna go back to the room.”

Hancock sat stupefied as she walked away. He fiddled with the empty glass in his hand before taking it back to White Chapel Charlie.

“Mayor Hancock,” the woman from before addressed him.

He turned towards her, thoughts on getting back to the hotel interrupted.

“You care for her?” she blatantly asked. His silence was as telling as his expression. “Because she definitely does.”

“You’re…?”

“I’m sure.”

Hancock returned the glass and gave a quick thanks to the woman on his way out. When he got to their room at the Rexford, he tapped the door, warning Orion of his entrance. He saw her form curled on the bed, facing the wall. He took his coat and hat off, setting them on the couch before slipping out of his boots and flag belt. He considered sleeping on the couch, which their usual arrangement of switching off between the two pieces of furniture would normally dictate, but this this wasn’t normal.

He sat on the edge of the bed, back towards Orion’s own. “I get you not talking,” he started, knowing she was listening. “But if you don’t mind, I’m going to be right here. For you.” As he laid down, facing Orion, he added, “I don’t think you should be alone.” Tentatively, he reached his hand out to place on her arm. At the contact, Orion took a sharp breath, holding it for a moment before letting it and the tension in her body leave.

Much to the surprise of both of them, Orion turned to face Hancock. The moonlight streaming through the cracks in the walls caught his dark eyes. The air between them hung heavy and neither was managing to breathe normally. Hancock gingerly laid his hand on Orion’s and saw her swallow. She inched closer to him until their foreheads were touching, their hands trapped between them. A deep breath passed through her and her eyes finally closed as she pressed against Hancock’s temple, at peace. At the pressure, he gripped her fingers a little tighter until she settled. He listened as her breathing evened out and followed suit.

When he awoke the next morning, he found himself in the hotel alone. He thought about how things had been progressing between them and he realized it was time to let her in a bit more. Especially with the things she seemed to struggling with lately, Hancock wanted to reassure her that they were helping the people.

Knowing she wouldn’t have left without a note of some sort, he made his way to Kill or be Killed where he was sure he’d find her buying some ammo. Instead she was sitting on the bench against the state house, staring into space. Hancock set the duffle bag down next to the bench and sat with Orion.

He saw her breathe in and tilt her head in his direction, “Hancock…”

“To think I ever doubted you,” he started. He told her about McDonough, how he tried to help the families kicked out of Diamond City.

Orion listened carefully, responding when it was appropriate, curling her fingers into fists when he told her about the ghouls’ expulsion, furious at the injustice. She sympathized with Hancock and she understood why he saw the Commonwealth as he did.

“I felt like I was the only one who saw how screwed up things truly were, who couldn’t just pretend things were fine. Still feel that way,” Hancock paused, “or I did. Until I met you. What you’ve done for the people out here...what you did for Kent,” he said, remembering the rampage Orion had gone on, refusing to drop the Silver Shroud act, even in the face of Sinjin and his gang. “I know I run my mouth, but having someone who sees the world for what it is and is willing to do something about it,” he took a breath, “It’s meant a lot to me. I feel damn lucky to have you as a friend,” Hancock finished, meeting her eyes.

Orion had thought it through enough to keep from hesitating, “And that’s what we are? Friends?” She knew their relationship was special and she planned on hanging on as tightly as he let her. The glint in his eyes had her smirking.

“Well, now that you mention it, I have been having slightly more impure thoughts than usual. Maybe we’ll get to...act on those,” he chuckled. “But I guess we should probably head out, huh? After you,” he added with a wink.

Orion tsked and made a show of rolling her eyes knowing exactly why Hancock was letting her lead. He grabbed the duffle and the two headed back to Sanctuary. Things were relatively quiet between them as they journeyed. There wasn’t much else to say after what had transpired in the short time they’d been gone and the silence was comfortable.

Orion found that any time she would normally consider reaching for Hancock, a brush of shoulders, loosely intertwined fingers, a playful smack, she acted on them instead of merely thinking about it. She was even more pleased at this newfound contact when he responded with equal fervor, poking her sides which elicited a tickled squeal, wiping dust from her forehead, planting small kisses on her cheek when she began to look away.

When the pair sauntered into Sanctuary, everyone seemed to notice how much closer the two were standing to one another. Their smiles and laughter didn’t help them with any subtlety either. Reaching Orion’s old house, Hancock placed the duffel bag on the counter, beginning to unload their loot. Orion stretched, a long yawn escaping before she dropped onto the couch. Leaning against the armrest, she watched Hancock’s hands reach for a box she didn’t recognize.

Perking up a bit, she asked, “Hey, what’s that?”

Hancock gave a devilish grin. “I may have snuck something into your treasure,” he said, pulling the tea kettle out.

“Oh, shit! Are you serious?” Orion exclaimed, rising from the couch to take a closer look. Her hands spun the box around, trying to make out the picture.

Hancock helped her open the box and pull the kettle from its foam prison. Orion giggled at the sight of it before whisking it away. “This is great. Much better than heating water in that old coffee pot.”

As the sun set over Sanctuary, Hancock found himself sitting once more on the couch, this time with Orion curled against his side, their shared mug warming her hands. Dogmeat was snoozing peacefully underfoot and the thought crossed his mind for the second time in just as many days, his smile never faltering, ‘This is it. This is how I die.’

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Ocheeva for being the first to read this and basically being my beta. <3


End file.
